Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
According to the direction of the electric field for driving liquid crystal molecules, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can be classified into vertical electric field type liquid crystal displays and horizontal electric field type liquid crystal displays. An example of horizontal electric field type liquid crystal displays is an Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (AD-SDS) horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display.
With respect to an AD-SDS LCD, a parallel electric field generated by edges of pixel electrodes in a same plane and a vertical electric field generated between the layer of pixel electrodes and a layer of a common electrode constitute a multi-dimension electric field, and the liquid crystal molecules in all orientations between the pixel electrodes and directly above the electrodes inside a liquid crystal panel can be rotated, thus the work efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules can be improved and a light-transmitting efficiency can be increased. The AD-SDS technology can improve the display quality of a TFT-LCD, and has advantages of high transmittance, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, short response time, no push mura, etc.
Most of the conventional AD-SDS display devices are manufactured by a conventional staggered back channel etching method, and the staggered back channel etching method employs a six-mask process. A mask process takes a relatively long time period and the costs thereof are relatively high in a manufacturing process of a TFT-LCD panel, so compared with an in-plane switch (IPS) mode display or a vertical alignment mode display manufactured by using a five-mask process, a manufacturing method of the conventional AD-SDS display device has a disadvantage of relatively low manufacturing efficiency.